wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Arya Stark
"After all. I only have... who knows? I lost count. It was actually quite small before I slaughtered the shard of that demon inside my sister, and fed upon it. I could have millions or billions of souls from beings I don't even know. I just need who knows how many more..." "B'e'''f'o'r'''e' I ''be'''c'o'm'''e 'G'''O'D." ' -Arya to Joseph Joestar when questioned about her ethics and soul count. Arya Stark is the youngest daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. Originally starting out as a protagonist and Hero of WUC, following Jon Snow's apparent death at the hands of Dark Phoenix during the Battle at Pandemonium, she spiraled down a dark path that ultimately her into villainy, and a villain she did become. Driven insane by her Half-Brother's death, and using her status as the wife of a High-Ranking Asgardian to her advantage, she delved into the deepest pits of the Seven Hells to find the soul of the former Angel of Wisdom, Malthael, and offered him her body as a vessel on the condition that he help bring her sister to justice. A relatively young antagonist in WUC, she is arguably the main villain of Season 5 and the main antagonist in the Arda Plotline. Early Life to the Events of Pandemonium Most of her life remained as it was till after the events of season 6 of Game of Thrones, where things spiraled out of control. After making it to the Wall, House Stark, the Space Wolves, Asgard and the High Heavens came together to create the Trinity Alliance. This was where Arya first realized that despite her desires to NOT become Queen, she could use Westeros's political system to her advantage. Falling in love with one of Odin's sons, Gilad, and going on some pirate adventures with him, through some stupid fluke Gilad ended up becoming King, which defacto made Arya Queen of Asgard and leader of the Valkyries. Though Odin would end up returning, the Valkyries would remain under Arya's control. Something that she took advantage of in the future. She was mainly a background character throughout seasons 1, 2,3 and most of 4. Until the events of Pandemonium, that is. After the brief alliance between the forces of her Sister and Half-Brother collapsed utterly during the battle with the Archangel of Death, Sansa ended up seemingly murdering Jon. When Arya found out about the only one in her family she had left being incinerated, on top of her Husband leaving her alone to hunt his nemesis, something snapped inside of her. A Girl's Descent into Madness. What followed was a failed attack on one of Sansa's allied Kingdoms, Nehekara, in which thousands of Asgardians died. When the invasion failed, Arya snapped completely, and realized she had to do something drastic. Gathering the entirety of Asgard's Valkyrie Forces, she began a massive military campaign into the Seven Hells, where the soul of Sansa/Dark Phoenix's greatest enemy now resided. Upon journeying into the deepest, blackest pits at the bottom of the Seven Hells, the Abyss, she finally found what she was looking for. Freeing the Soul of Malthael from his hellish prison, she offered the Former Angel of Wisdom a deal. She would offer herself as his vessel, a body in which he could use as he wished to return to the world, in exchange for the Phoenix's head on a spike. He agreed, however it was unknown to the Girl at the time that the Angel of Death had his own agenda. In a rather creepy/ almost euphoric possession scene, the Angel entered her body and merged his soul with hers, effectively giving the Girl all of his power... And Power corrupts... As almost immediately after her "rebirth", she slaughtered the entire Valkyrie Corps and fed upon their souls, turning them into her first familiars. The Little Wolf died that day, and the No-Life Queen rose in it's place. A Song of Life and Death After feeding on the Valkyries, Arya/Malthael departed to Westeros towards the seat of the very house that brought such ruin to her family. House Lannister.Category:Villainous Category:Antagonist